The present invention relates to accessories of computer casing and particularly to an anchoring apparatus adopted for use on computer drives such as optical disk drives, hard disk drives and floppy disk drives that directly anchors or unfastens the drives with hands.
A computer casing generally contains and anchors various drives such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, optical disk drives and the like. The commonly used computer casing nowadays has a rectangular drive installation rack to house the drives. Each drive has two sides in contact with the drive installation rack, then the drive is anchored on the drive installation rack by means of screws. The drive of a larger size usually requires eight screws, while the drive of a smaller size requires four screws. Installation or removing of the drive needs a screw driver to tighten or loosen the screws. As the interior space of the casing is limited, turning and operation of the screw driver is inconvenient. Thus installation or disassembly is quite awkward.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a computer drive anchoring apparatus without using screws. Operation is performed by hands without using any tools. Installation and disassembly may be accomplished rapidly and conveniently.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the computer drive anchoring apparatus without using screws according to the invention includes an anchor plate coupling on two struts located on a drive installation rack. The anchor plate has stub shafts on the left side and the right side to pivotally engage with an actuating member. The anchor plate further has anchor stubs corresponding to anchor holes formed on the drive installation rack. Each strut is coupled with a restoring spring. The actuating member has a driving lever on an outer side and a driven end extended from an inner side to enable the driving lever to reach a return position when moved. Thereby the drive may be installed or removed for replacement without using tools to unfasten screws.